Survivre à Beacon Hills selon Audrey, vampire sous-doué
by MimiKoala
Summary: L'adolescence est souvent synonyme de boutons d'acné, manque de confiance en soi, voix qui mue et corps qui change… La liste des problèmes classiques rencontrés à la puberté est longue et non-exhaustive. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas d'acné et je ne souffrais pas de boulimie bien que mon régime alimentaire fut un peu particulier et pour cause, j'étais un vampire. Liam/OC


_Pour beaucoup, l'adolescence est un calvaire synonyme de boutons d'acné, manque de confiance en soi, difficultés à s'accepter, premiers désastres amoureux, voix qui mue, corps qui change… La liste des problèmes classiques rencontrés à la puberté est longue et non-exhaustive. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas d'acné, je n'avais pas non plus d'hormones en folie et je ne souffrais ni d'anorexie ni de boulimie bien que mon régime alimentaire fut un peu particulier et pour cause, j'étais un vampire et malheureusement pour moi, pas le plus doué qui soit._

_Comme pour bien des choses qui m'arrivaient dans ma vie, je devais ma condition à un accident malencontreux et complètement évitable. En effet, je pouvais remercier mes parents pour mon vampirisme raté. Voyez-vous, mes parents était un charmant couple de britanniques pseudo-scientifiques qui se passionnaient pour le paranormal et qui s'étaient donc exilés aux Etats-Unis peu avant ma naissance afin de mener à bien leurs « recherches ». J'avais donc grandis ballotée de villes en villes à suivre mes parents qui cherchaient désespérément à trouver des monstres en tout genre et à rentrer en contact avec l'au-delà sans jamais beaucoup de succès jusqu'à ce que leur propre fille devienne bien malgré elle leur principal sujet de recherche. La vie craint. _

_Il y a quelques mois de cela donc, nous nous rendîmes avec notre break de marque japonaise au fin fond de la Pennsylvanie où des évènements étranges semblaient se dérouler. Je ne saurais vous dire lesquels avec exactitude puisque cela faisait bien longtemps que je me détachais volontairement de ces histoires afin d'essayer de garder contact avec la réalité et de mener tant bien que mal mon adolescence à terme ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire en soit. Un soir, alors que mes parents étaient partis au cimetière local afin de, je cite, « découvrir des preuves de l'existence d'un vampire », je fus attaquée par ce qui semblait être un clochard alors que je m'apprêtais à dépenser deux dollars dans l'achat d'une barre chocolatée au distributeur du motel dans lequel nous logions. Je ne me souviens pas de l'attaque ni même de la tête de celui qui s'avéra être un vampire mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je me réveillai dans ma chambre avec une faim que tous les cheeseburgers au monde ne pouvait pas atténuer. Mes parents, en bon spécialistes du paranormal qu'ils sont, mirent quelques semaines à comprendre que mon comportement étrange et mon besoin d'avaler tous les steaks de la région crus n'était pas dû à la puberté mais bel et bien à ma du vampirisme. Quand on dit que les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés._

_En réalité, la transformation ne se fait pas en une nuit, mais en plusieurs semaines et aujourd'hui, j'ai la fierté de dire qu'aucun appareil dentaire au monde ne saurait contrôler mes canines tranchantes qui « apparaissent » à chaque fois que je suis contrariée ou que j'ai faim. Malheureusement pour moi et contrairement aux mythes qui circulent, les vampires ne sont pas dotés d'une beauté surhumaine, du moins, il ne me semble pas m'être transformée en mannequin Victoria's Secret, il est vrai que je suis plus forte qu'avant, un peu plus agressive et que je dors moins mais malgré tout, les avantages sont minimes. En revanche, la source de problèmes qu'apporte le fait d'être un vampire est intarissable. Essayez d'aller en cours avec l'envie de « manger » votre voisin de classe est problématique, je passe également sur le fait que tout contact avec un membre du sexe opposé peut se transformer en visite aux urgences pour une demi-douzaine de fractures et de contusions. Afin de remédier à cette situation problématique, mes parents se procuraient des poches de sang que je buvais comme du soda ce qui me permettait malgré tout de fréquenter d'autres êtres humains, à commencer par eux, sans les voir comme des snacks potentiels. Bref, ma vie était passée de compliquée à particulièrement ingérable en quelques semaines et tout cela grâce à mes géniteurs qui si ils avaient eu un minimum de bon sens auraient protégés leur progéniture de tout contact avec des individus potentiellement dangereux. En résumé, si vous croyez que votre adolescence est compliquée, dites-vous qu'il existe toujours Roaccutane, pour moi, mon seul remède est une thermos d'un litre de O négatif. Charmant. _

_C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais du haut de mes quinze ans sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hills, petite ville californienne, région particulièrement adaptée à ma peau ultrasensible, où mes parents avaient décidés de s'installer quelques temps afin de mieux s'occuper de moi (m'étudier). Mon père pensait qu'il était dans mon intérêt de stabiliser mon environnement. J'en avais déduis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment la situation allait évoluer et que si demain il venait à me pousser des ailes, il serait préférable de ne pas être en train de loger dans un motel quelconque et quel est l'intérêt de traquer des créatures surnaturelles quand sa propre fille en est une. _

Le lycée de Beacon Hills était on ne peut plus classique, sur le parking, les voitures des étudiants commençaient à arriver et il n'était pas difficile de définir qui était populaire et qui ne l'était pas. Je n'étais pas particulièrement anxieuse pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais connu 28 établissement scolaires au cours de ma vie et que celui-ci n'était qu'un nom de plus sur ma liste. Ma mère m'avait suggéré de me fondre dans la masse, de me faire des amies et de participer à des activités sportives mais ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'autant que je redoutais ma nouvelle nature. Et la thermos qui pesait dans mon sac me rappelait sans cesse que j'étais un monstre susceptible à tout moment de commettre l'irréparable.

J'avais rencontré le proviseur la veille au soir et il m'avait donné une liste de cours auquel je devais me rendre. Je commençais ma journée par histoire, matière pour laquelle j'avais des facilités même si je n'avais jamais vraiment suivis le programme classique. J'étais arrivée un peu en avance, je n'avais pas envie d'attirer tous les regards en arrivant la dernière. J'avais acquis une certaine expérience du fait de mes nombreuses « rentrées » et du coup, j'étais assez familière de ce qu'il fallait et ne fallait pas faire un premier jour. La classe était encore vide à l'exception du professeur.

« Monsieur Yukimura ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de son bureau. Le professeur leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit chaleureusement.

-Mademoiselle Abbott, je vous attendais justement, le principal m'avait averti que nous aurions une nouvelle dans notre classe, je crois que vous avez eu un parcours un peu particulier ? Il me mettait en confiance, il émanait quelque chose de bienveillant de lui et surtout, il évitait soigneusement d'utiliser le terme chaotique pour parler de mon parcours scolaire ce qui était en soit une première appréciable.

-C'est exact mais j'ai toujours essayé de suivre au mieux le programme, où en êtes-vous ? J'étais nerveuse et cela se voyait au fait que mon accent britannique ressortait plus que d'habitude, ce qui était un comble pour une fille née aux Etats-Unis.

-Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je crois qu'on vous a remis les livres hier ? Questionna-t-il en ouvrant le manuel qui était posé devant lui. J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de prendre place au milieu de la classe. J'étais tentée de me mettre au fond mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de passer pour une tire au flanc dès le premier jour.

Les premiers élèves prirent place un par un, certaines filles affichaient fièrement leurs uniformes de pom-pom girls et se regroupaient en meute. C'était un comportement classique et caractéristique de la plupart des établissements que j'avais fréquenté. La hiérarchie scolaire fait partie des joies de l'adolescence, il y a les populaires et les autres et il était inutile de préciser que je n'avais jamais fait partie de la première catégorie. Heureusement pour moi, nous avions des bureaux individuels ce qui m'évitait d'avoir à m'inquiéter de qui allait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Tandis que je préparais mes affaires, deux garçons entrèrent dans la classe et je pus sans peine sentir un excédent de phéromone émaner du groupe de filles populaires indiquant sans peine qu'il s'agissait de ces garçons sportifs et chéris de la gent féminine. C'était une des joies de ma condition, un odorat et une ouïe aussi développés que ceux d'un golden retriever. L'un des deux garçons attira particulièrement mon attention, doté d'une allure sportive et d'un regard à faire chavirer un bateau de croisière il était beau c'était indéniable mais au-delà de sa beauté et de son indéniable arrogance, c'est son odeur qui me marqua, il dégageait un parfum quasi animal qui me gêna au premier abord. Il passa à côté de moi et me fixa un court instant avant de prendre place plusieurs rangées devant moi.

Les premières heures de classe se passèrent sans le moindre accro et j'étais soulagée de pouvoir enfin sortir mon thermo et pouvoir boire un peu afin de calmer mes sens qui commençaient à s'affoler. Entre les pouls qui battaient, les odeurs et le stress de la rentrée, j'avais bien du mal à ne pas laisser ressortir ma magnifique dentition en plein cours et dans la mesure où je tenais particulièrement à mon anonymat, c'était un incident que je préférais éviter. La dernière fois, ma mère avait eu toutes les peines du monde à parler d'une maladie génétique rare et je pense que le proviseur n'avait gobé cette lamentable excuse que parce que nous étions dans une école Amish et qu'ils étaient trop occupés à étudier les méfaits de la civilisation sur l'âme pour se soucier de la condition de santé d'une pauvre pècheresse (dixit le surnom donné par ma professeur à cette époque).

Le réfectoire était une grande salle dans laquelle de longues tables étaient installées et sur les murs duquel étaient placardé les drapeaux de ce que je supposais être l'équipe de sport locale. Je pris place dans un recoin isolé. Dans la mesure où je ne mangeais pas de sandwich à la dinde, je préférais être discrète. J'avais tenté de manger de la nourriture « solide » histoire de faire illusion mais il s'était avéré que les vampires peuvent eux aussi souffrir de terribles maux de ventre à la différence qu'aucun médicament n'aide à la digestion. Mes parents avaient d'ailleurs trouvés cette découverte fascinante, moi beaucoup moins.

Je regardais soigneusement autour de moi et je reconnus au loin le garçon sportif du cours d'histoire qui venait de prendre place avec un groupe plus âgé. Il parlait avec un garçon qui semblait également assez sportif. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, je sortis mon thermos de mon sac et l'ouvrit. Le garçon brun avec lequel parlait le beau sportif tourna brusquement sa tête en ma direction et j'eus un sentiment bizarre. Il me dévisagea un court instant, le regard troublé. Je fis mine de l'ignorer me demandant même si c'était un vampire mais son teint trop hâlé et son pouls rapide m'indiquait le contraire, pourtant il avait bien deviné ce que je m'apprêtais à boire. _C'est du sang_. Voilà ce qu'il murmura à un autre garçon aux cheveux noisettes qui me dévisagea l'air terrifié. Etre vampire c'est pénible, pour mille raisons trop longues à expliquer, c'est une galère sans nom, et de se faire remarquer en train de boire du sang arrive gentiment en tête de listes des nombreux inconvénients qu'impliquent ma condition.

J'aurais pu garder mon sang froid, du moins encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà et me lever comme si de rien n'était mais au lieu de cela, je restais figée tandis que trois personnes s'approchaient de moi d'un air déterminé.

J'étais un vampire, après tout, je ne devrais pas avoir peur, pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, disparaître sous terre et réapparaître très loin d'ici.

Le garçon brun, qui devait avoir un an de plus de moi et qui semblait être le leader dégageait lui aussi une odeur animale. Il s'assit face à moi, son acolyte aux yeux noisettes ainsi que le playboy de ma classe restèrent en retrait. J'avais connu bien des rentrées scolaires catastrophiques mais à ce point, jamais.

-Je m'appelles Scott, lui c'est Stiles et lui Liam, tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Scott parlait d'une voix douce mais quelque chose chez lui m'intimidait, tous mes warnings semblaient être en alerte rouge.

-Oui, c'est mon premier jour, je m'appelle Audrey Abbott, fis-je avec un accent qui aurait fait rougir Kate Middleton et qui eut le mérite de faire décrocher un sourire à Liam.

-Tu es anglaise ? Demanda Stiles les sourcils fronçaient comme si son ordinateur interne fonctionnait au maximum.

-Oui, répondis-je sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il y a dans ta thermos ? Demanda Scott qui ne semblait visiblement par perdre le nord. D'habitude, je répondais du jus de tomate, mais avec lui, j'avais le sentiment que ça n'allait pas passer.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi tu sens le chien ? J'étais particulièrement fière de ma réponse. Scott sembla déstabiliser mais pas autant que les deux autres.

-Et pourquoi ton cœur ne bat quasiment pas ? C'était Liam qui venait de parler, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

Je me sentais prise au piège et je commençais à bouger dans ma chaise. Scott sembla sentir mon malaise.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais il se passe des choses à Beacon Hills et je pense que ce serait dans notre intérêt à tous si on pouvait se parler, dit Scott qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux nous rejoindre après les cours près du terrain de sport, on sera plus tranquille pour parler de tout cela, la voix de Stiles était tintée de nervosité et dans la mesure où il ne sentait pas le fauve, littéralement, j'en déduis qu'il ne devait pas être comme Liam et Scott.

Je ne répondis rien, bien trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'étais un vampire que depuis quelques mois certes, mais c'était bien la première fois que je me faisais prendre la main dans le sac.

J'avais tout d'abord opté pour la fuite mais mon père m'avait toujours enseigné que chez les Abbott, on ne fuit pas. D'ailleurs, ça marchait tellement bien comme stratégie familiale que j'allai boire des biberons sanguinaires durant les siècles à venir.

L'équipe de lacrosse était en train de finir son entraînement et c'était sans grande surprise que Liam, Scott et Stiles en faisaient partie. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de Liam. Il jouait terriblement bien, si bien que ça en était surhumain. Lorsque le coach siffla la fin de l'entraînement, les trois garçons trottinèrent dans ma direction. Hors contexte, avoir trois joueurs de Lacrosse qui courent vers vous était une sensation particulièrement plaisante.

Liam et Scott me sourirent, quant à Stiles, il n'était pas hostile mais son comportement était un peu étrange, après tout il en faut toujours un.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir abordé brusquement à la cafétéria, mais c'est la première fois que, j'interrompis Scott qui hésitait visiblement à le dire.

-Que tu vois quelqu'un boire une thermo de O négatif ? C'est parce que je ne supporte pas le A et le B, j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère et Stiles esquissa un faux sourire gêné.

-Tu, tu es un loup-garou ? Demanda à son tour Liam qui avait le don de me rendre particulièrement nerveuse par son simple regard quoique l'absurdité de sa question avait de quoi faire rire.

-Hein ? Bien sûre que non ! M'exclamais-je avec force.

-Alors tu es quoi, une sorte de vampire sanguinaire ? Demanda Stiles sans humour.

-Juste vampire, pas sanguinaire, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux. A part mes parents, personne ne connaissait la vérité sur ce que j'étais et je venais de tout déballer à de parfaits inconnus.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras et en relevant les yeux, je constatais que Liam venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il avait l'air de comprendre ce que je ressentais et son regard était empli d'empathie.

-C'est pas grave, Scott et moi sommes des loups-garous, ce n'est rien surtout à Beacon Hills. Murmura-t-il doucement.

J'avais beau être un vampire, j'avais du mal à concevoir l'existence de ce genre de bestioles mythiques. C'est vrai, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité mais que voulez-vous, j'avais passé ces quinze dernières années à suivre mes parents dans tous les Etats-Unis afin de trouver des créatures comme les loups-garous et j'en avais subitement deux devant les yeux. C'était plausible mais il n'empêche que cela me surprenait et me faisait peur.

-Et Stiles ? Demandais-je mes yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Liam.

-Lui, il n'est rien, la réponse sembla déplaire à Stiles mais il n'ajouta rien.

-Et tu te nourris exclusivement de sang ? Scott était à présent agenouillé devant moi.

Je hochais la tête avant de répondre.

-Mes parents achètent du sang à des banque du sang, nous avons une fausse ordonnance comme quoi j'ai besoin de dialyses quotidiennes, je parlais à voix basse, honteuse de ma condition.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne, continuais-je soucieuse de montrer que je n'étais pas un monstre.

La discussion s'acheva là, le téléphone de Scott sonna et une certaine Kira avait visiblement besoin de lui parler.

-Je dois y aller, Audrey, je te laisse mon numero, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de mon, Liam avait rentré son numéro dans mon portable et s'appela avant de m'adresser un sourire et de rejoindre ses amis.

Je restai un moment assise sur les gradins, encore sous le choc de la conversation surréaliste qui venait d'avoir lieu. J'étais en un sens rassurée de ne pas être la seule adolescente à évoluer dans les joies du paranormal mais en même temps, j'avais passé ces derniers mois à tout faire pour devenir une adolescente normale et j'avais le sentiment que cette rencontre allait tout changer.

Lorsque je rejoins mon père sur le parking de l'école, ce dernier m'accueilla avec son éternel sourire.

-Comment c'est passé cette première journée ? Demanda-t-il tandis que mon téléphone vibra.

-Super, les professeurs sont très sympas, les locaux sont agréables et j'ai rencontré deux loups-garous, ignorant mon père, je sortis mon portable de mon sac et y découvrit un message de Liam. _C'était cool de te rencontrer, tu es la première vampire que je rencontre __, on se voit demain en cours. Xxxx Liam._


End file.
